The Story of Us
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Taylor Swift's The Story of Us Bella & Edward have broken up & now they're at an awards show together. It's awkward & they miss each other. Bella sings & gets a surprise! R&R EXB FLUFF! One-Shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the song! But I do own the plot!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I ducked behind a random person as he walked by. Two weeks ago, I would have been shouting his name like a crazy person so he could find me. But now, it's different. Now, I'm just another girl to him. Now, he hates me.

Two weeks ago, I let the one person who actually cared about me go. He was the only person in my entire life who knew the real me. Who knew about the emotional abuse I suffered as a child growing up with my parents. The only reason I even wanted to become a singer.

We met on a movie set. He was the leading actor and I was the breakthrough artist trying to expand her horizon by trying out for the lead female role. It was a normal romance movie, but it was the movie that brought us together.

We had been dating for almost a year, our relationship stronger than any other relationship you would see. We had fallen in love with each other at first sight.

_Flashback_

_I tried to find my way to my trailer. I didn't know anyone on the set. I had never had any real friends, thanks to my oh-so-loving parents. All they ever did was beat me down every chance they got._

_I was carrying my coffee and trying to find Trailer A. The director forgot to mention where it was. When I stopped to ask someone, they just pointed at a random place, not even looking at me._

_Not looking where I was going, I smashed into a stone wall, spilling all the hot coffee over my jacket. Thankfully, it didn't completely give me third degree burns._

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out._

"_It's fine," a velvet voice said._

_I looked up when I heard the voice and met two green eyes. I knew who it was immediately. It was Edward Cullen, number one heartthrob on every teenage girls' list. I may be a celebrity myself, but I kept up with the media. I hadn't really known about Edward Cullen, just that he was in a lot of movies._

_But now, when I looked into his eyes, I fell in love like a teenage girl. He was gorgeous and I could see why he was a heartthrob. He had bronze locks that I just wanted to run my fingers through. The most greenest eyes that looked like a tropical rainforest. His crooked smile almost made my panties drop. He was your dream guy times a thousand._

"_Hey, you're Bella Swan," he said._

_Oh my- He knew who I was! I felt like one of those stalker girls that dated celebrities in their minds._

"_That's me," I said, not knowing what else to say._

"_I absolutely love your music. I must say, your last single was stuck in my head for days. My sister got me hooked to your music. And I probably sound like teenage crazed girl right now," he said, laughing nervously. His cheeks reddened a tinge that made me smile._

_Not only did Edward Cullen know me, but he loved my music._

"_No, it's okay. I like to know I have fans. Let's me know I'm not singing to make myself look stupid," I said._

"_Excuse me for being so rude. My name is Edward Cullen," he said._

"_I know. I mean, I-I….I've seen some of your movies," I said, embarrassed. My cheeks were now red. He laughed lightly._

"_What are you doing here Bella Swan?" he asked after he sobered up. _

"_I'm playing the part of Cindy," I said._

_He smiled a crooked smile._

"_So you're playing my love interest," he said with a smirk, which caused me to blush again._

"_Yeah, I guess I am," I said._

"_Ms. Swan, I do believe we are going to get along just fine."_

_End of Flashback_

And our relationship took off from there. It was never complicated, we never fought. At least, not until two weeks ago. After we had met, he had asked me to go eat dinner with him when we finished filming. Of course, I had said yes. We managed to avoid the paparazzi, and he drove me home. He walked me up to my doorstep and kissed me goodnight.

It didn't take long, though, for the media to find out about our relationship and it was all in the papers. But it didn't tear us apart. We stayed strong through it all.

I moved into his apartment when we hit the fourth month mark. It seemed right, considering we were either always at mine or his. We had already finished filming at the time and the movie was set to come out in a few weeks.

I had met his family after learning he was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. His real parents had died in a car crash when he was three. His real sister, Alice Cullen, became my best friend. My first friend ever. He had an adopted brother, Emmett Cullen, who became like my older brother. Rosalie and Jasper Hale were twins who had been dating Emmett and Alice before Edward met me. I had felt apart of the family.

I had never told Edward about my past, just that I was born in Forks, Washington, and I got discovered after doing karaoke at a local hot spot for teenagers. He never asked about my parents, so I never told him. Not until I got the phone call one night.

_Flashback_

_I had just unpacked the last of my boxes and fell back onto the couch next to Edward. I was in one of his flannel t-shirts and some old jeans. I relaxed as he took me in his arms._

"_We're finally finished," I said._

"_You sure do have a lot of things for one person, love," he said._

_I laughed and smacked his shoulder. I actually only had four or five boxes, I just kept putting the unpacking off until today. _

"_Now we can just relax," I said, closing my eyes._

"_Mmmm, I like that idea. But could I ask something first?" he said._

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_Could I have one of your famous sandwiches?" he asked._

_I smacked his shoulder again and laughed with him._

"_Why should I get you a sandwich? That would mean I would have to get up and move. I'm so tired," I whined playfully._

"_Because you love me," he said simply. He gave me the puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't deny. Cheater._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Okay, but only because I love you," I said._

"_Thanks Belli! You're my bestest friend forever!" he said girly._

_I laughed and headed to the kitchen to make him a sandwich. As I was making it I heard the phone ring and Edward to answer it._

_I walked in the living room just as Edward was saying, "Here she is."_

_I set the plate down and looked at Edward questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders and handed me the phone. I sat down as he dug in to his sandwich._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Bella?" my blood grew cold as I heard my mother's voice on the other end._

"_Yes?" I answered hesitantly. _

_How did she get this number? I deactivated my old one when I moved in with Edward. The only time she or my dad called was either to tell me how worthless I was or if they wanted something. They started doing it when I became famous. They believed that even though they treated me like shit most of my life, they expected me to buy them stuff they don't need or give them money for drugs or alcohol._

"_How are you, honey?" she asked in a fake voice. I know it was fake because it's how she always started out when she wanted something._

"_I'm good," I answered emotionlessly._

_Edward raised his eyebrow at me as he continued to chew on my sandwich._

"_That's good. I saw your new movie the other day," she said._

"_Oh," I said. I always kept my answers short. I knew what she was getting to. She was trying to butter me up._

"_Yes. Your acting was a little bad, honey. I can't figure out why they chose you. I mean, yeah I guess you can sing. But acting is surely not your expertise. But I guess it's because they wanted you with that guy. Oh, what's his name? He's famous…."_

"_Edward Cullen," I said through my teeth. I tried to not let the tears fall, but I could feel them leaking out._

_Edward shot up at his name and put the plate down. He could hear her through the phone. I tried to get up and walk away, but he grabbed my hand and held me on the couch as I continued to listen to my mom._

"_Yes, him. I've seen you two in the papers. Are you two dating?" she asked._

_I kept silent. There was no way I was bringing Edward into this abuse I endured for eighteen years. She would be calling him soon and asking him for money._

"_Isabella Swan. Answer me," she growled._

_I took a deep breath. The sooner I got this over with, the sooner she would leave me alone._

"_Yes," I said._

"_Now was that so bad?" she taunted._

"_Why are you calling me?" I demanded._

"_Well, I figured that since you did that new movie, I'm sure you got a lot of money from it's success. Money that you don't need. Your father and I could take it off your hands," she said._

"_Mom, I've told you. I'm not your bank. I can't just go give you and Dad all the money I make. I work hard for that money. I don't make it just for it to be spent on drugs and alcohol and God knows what else. So just leave me alone and stop calling me," I said, the tears falling but keeping my voice strong._

"_Why, you ungrateful little bitch! How dare-" I hung up the phone before she could finish._

_It was silent for a full minute before Edward spoke._

"_Bella, what the hell was that?" _

_I broke down there and cried into his chest. He stayed quiet and let me cry myself out. I eventually told him everything. All about my abusive past. How my mom and dad would always do drugs and alcohol then abuse me emotionally, sometimes physically. I told him how I never had any friends the whole eighteen years I spent in that hell hole._

"…_.and so when the agent offered me to come record in Hollywood, I went home, packed my bags, and never looked back. I never told them where I was going or what I was doing. I hopped on the first plane out of there. They eventually found out when they saw me on the news and magazine covers. And that's when the phone calls started," I finished._

_He stayed silent throughout my story. Then he pulled me close and just hugged me. He made me feel loved the whole night. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear and made me feel beautiful. He made slow love to me that night and made me feel good about myself. He was the only person who cared so much about me. And I loved him for that._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone around me settled in their seats. I saw him two rows in front of me with a strawberry blonde. I knew who she was. She was Tanya Denali. She was working on his new movie with him. The two had been spotted together the past few days and every article I saw tore my heart in even more tiny pieces than it was already in.

I don't get to see his family anymore because it would mean I would have to be around him. They were no longer my family so why did it matter. I'm just back to being a party of one. I came to this stupid award show alone and that's how I'll leave it.

The only reason I came was because they wanted me to perform. I was also nominated for a song that was on our movie's soundtrack. Unfortunately, Edward and I were nominated for Best Kiss. I hope we don't win it, because that would mean we would have to kiss. It's tradition, that the two winners each year have to reenact the kiss they were nominated for.

We were suppose to come to this award show together. But since our fight, we haven't talked to each other since he left that night.

_Flashback_

_I waited for him to come home. I was beyond angry at him. How dare he. He knew how I felt about her. Yet, he decides to ditch me for her. I made him dinner and this is how he repays me? By going out to dinner with her while I'm sitting at home taking time out of my day to make him a meal._

_I heard him open the door and stayed in the kitchen with my arms crossed over my chest. I was so pissed._

"_Babe, I'm home!" he called._

_I didn't answer._

"_Babe?" he asked when he didn't hear my voice respond back._

_He came into the kitchen to find me frowning at him. He stopped and looked at me._

"_Uh oh, what did I do?" he asked teasingly._

"_You know what the hell you did, Edward," I growled at him. My lack of laughter confused him._

"_No, I don't know what I did," he said._

"_Oh, really? Does the name 'Tanya Denali' ring a bell?" I hissed._

_His eyes widened as he froze. I thought so, caught red handed._

"_How-" I cut him off._

"_I saw it on the damn news, Edward. Are you really that stupid? Do you not remember that you're a famous movie star. She's a famous movie star. The paparazzi was going to catch you eventually. I sat here like a doting girlfriend and made you dinner. But what do you do? You leave me home alone for some….tramp!" my anger exploded._

"_Hey! You don't know her! She's not a tramp, Bella!" he shot back, getting angry now. I froze, tears forming in my eyes. He's defending her? I voiced my thoughts._

"_You're defending her? Do I mean nothing to you, Edward? Does all those months you told me you love me mean nothing to you?" I shot back at him._

"_Of course they do! You mean everything to me! Bella, you're taking things the wrong way! If you just listen to me for a minute, I'll explain," he said, anger gone now. Too bad mine was still butting its ugly head._

"_What will you explain? How much you still want us to still be friends? How much you love her? How you didn't want this to happen? How you didn't mean to fall in love with her? Well, guess what, I don't want to hear it! I know exactly what was going on! It happens all the time. You meet someone new and you fall in love with them unintentionally. I've seen it a million times. Well, newsflash, Edward Cullen! I'm not going to sit around and watch you fool around with her! I'm done! This is a waste of my time! This whole relationship was a waste of my time!" I yelled._

_His eyes widened again. He looked completely and utterly heartbroken, before his face displayed anger again._

"_Fine then! If you want it to be like that then….just forget we ever met! Let alone fell in love with each other! I don't know about you, Bella, but I know who I love. And it's certainly not Tanya," he said before grabbing his keys and walking about the front door._

_When the door slammed shut, I collapsed to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably._

_End of Flashback_

After that night, I was never the same. I packed up my stuff and moved back into my old apartment so Edward could have his back. I haven't seen him since the night he left. Alice was the only one who helped me move back to my old apartment. I haven't talked to her in a week.

I always lay awake at night, unable to sleep. I'm so use to feeling his arms around me as I sleep. It's gotten to where I show up late for rehearsals and recordings.

The first night in my apartment, I wrote a song about our story. The studio wanted me to write a new one for the award show, so I did. I was going to perform it tonight.

He would know who it was about. His basically has his name written all over it. He always referred to me as an open book, always saying our story was one that was never going to end. But our story did end.

The host came out on stage and started the show off. I focused on the back on the bronzed haired man that still had my heart. He was whispering in Tanya's ear, making her laugh. The host made a crack at the movie we starred in together. I faked a smile as the camera came into my face.

The rest of the show went by incredibly slow. I kept watching the two whispering back and forth and laugh. My heart was in a million pieces and my jealousy was making it worse.

It finally came to the soundtrack category. I was up against some pretty tough competition. I didn't think I was going to win. Edward had told me when I found out I was nominated that he would vote a million times over to make sure I won. Dammit, I need to stop thinking about him.

"And the winner is…..Bella Swan!" the presenter said.

I heard my song play over the speakers. I could feel the shock that was planted on my face. The kind man next to me helped me up and whispered a congratulations. I smiled and thanked him.

On my way to the stage, I had to walk past Edward and Tanya. I could feel his eyes on me and I went to get my award.

"Wow," I started on my speech, "I'm so shocked right now. I want to thank everyone who helped produce it, God, friends who supported me, and all my fans out there who believe in me. Thank you all so much."

I finished my speech quickly and headed backstage. Before I could go back to my seat, a stage manager came up to me.

"Miss Swan, they need you in makeup then in the dressing room to get ready," the middle aged man said.

I went through the normal routine. They kept my makeup mostly the same. My hair was straightened and pulled back into a ponytail to match the theme of the song. I dressed in the white collared shirt and gold tie with the plaid, school girl skirt. I pulled on the 1950 looking shoes and pulled the black socks up to my knees.

I would come in through the back doors with my back up dancers who were all dressed like me. They had me a wireless mic so I could dance around easily. We had practiced the song a million times so I had it down pat now. I knew where to go at what point in the song.

"Miss Swan, you go on in two minutes," another manager said. He had one hand on the door, ready to pull it open and the other on his head piece trying to hear.

The dancers lined up behind me, preparing themselves.

"Thirty seconds!" he called.

I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer like I always did before I performed. I held the necklace Edward had given me when we told each other we loved the other for the first time. It was a present and I wore it at all times, especially when I performed for good luck. I kissed it and laid it on my chest.

"Go!" the manager said.

The music started and the doors opened. We all took off as everyone in the audience turned to look at us. It was a short distance to the stage, so as the dancers took their spot on the stage, I lingered on the main floor around where Edward was. Right before I started singing, I ran up on stage.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
><em>_How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
><em>_People would say they're the lucky ones_

I caught his eye out in the audience and knew I had his attention.

_I used to know my spot was next to you  
><em>_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
><em>'_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication  
><em>_Miscommunications lead to fallout  
><em>_So many things that I wish you knew  
><em>_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
><em>_And we're not speaking  
><em>_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
><em>_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
><em>_When it all broke down  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

I started dancing around with the band members, pulling my hair and my clothes like I was fidgeting.

_How'd we end up this way?  
><em>_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
><em>_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
><em>_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
><em>_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
><em>_Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
>|<em>_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
><em>_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

I covered one of my ears with my free hand like I couldn't take the sound before continuing.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
><em>_And we're not speaking  
><em>_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
><em>_Like it's killing me_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
><em>_When it all broke down  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

At the break, I ran down to the main floor and danced around with the audience, stopping right in front of him, who was on the front row with Tanya. He looked at me and I stared into his eyes and started to sing softly now.

_This is looking like a contest  
><em>_Of who can act like they care less  
><em>_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

I took the necklace in my hand and held it tightly. He saw it and his eyes widened, probably not expecting me to be wearing it.

_The battle's in your hands now  
><em>_But I would lay my armor down  
><em>_If you'd day you'd rather love then fight_

_So many things that you wish I knew  
><em>_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
><em>_And we're not speaking  
><em>_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
><em>_Like it's killing me_

I ran back up on stage, joining everyone else.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
><em>_When it all broke down  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
><em>_Now, now_

I about passed out from lack of breath as I sang that one line, putting all my frustration and passion into it.

_And we're not speaking  
><em>_And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
><em>_Like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
><em>'_Cause we're going down  
><em>_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

As I said the last line, fire shot up out of the stage. Everyone stood up and clapped as I caught my breath. I caught Edward's eye again. I took a bow with the dancers and followed them off stage.

Everyone cheered and clapped at their success. After getting dressed and heading back out to the main floor, I took my seat. Another presenter came back out then.

"And now, for the Best Kiss category," he said.

Oh no. I just sat down and already they're doing this one. Please don't let us win. He called off the nominees, showing the clips on the main screen. When I saw mine and Edward's I wanted to cry again.

My heart thudded against my ribcage as he got ready to call off the winners.

"And the winner is….Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!"

I groaned internally and got up on to go to the stage. Edward was waiting for me at the end of his aisle. He held out his arm, a crooked smile on his face. I took it, avoiding his eyes, and we headed up the stairs together. Being this close to him after not seeing him for two weeks made me want to melt into a puddle of jello.

We accepted our trophies and I ushered for Edward to give his speech first. Anything to delay the kiss we have to do.

"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks to all the fans out there who supported this movie," hearing his voice after so long made me want to jump him right there.

He motioned for me to go.

"Like Edward said, this is amazing and we want to thank everyone who supported the film and all the actors," I kept it short. I cursed myself for not thinking of a longer speech.

I was going to walk off the stage until Edward went back up to the mic.

"So, I know we're suppose to kiss, but there's a problem," he paused. Oh, God no. What was he doing?

"See with Bella here, I don't think she wants to kiss me. I've been a total ass to her these past few weeks and I'm sorry for that," the audience awed.

If he thinks he could just apologize to me this way, he's got another thing coming to him. My face was probably red with embarrassment and anger.

"But, I have a secret she doesn't know about. I was going to do this weeks ago but something came up…." he trailed off.

Before I knew what was going on, he was down on one knee in front of me. He pulled out a beautiful diamond ring and held it out in front of him. I gasped and tears sprang to my eyes. I heard the audience get quiet behind me. He was proposing! He held the mic in his other hand and began to speak.

"Isabella Swan, I know I've been a total ass to you and I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry for what has happened these past few weeks and I promise to make it up to you for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" he asked.

I couldn't breath. I may have been mad at him, but I still loved him. These past weeks have been a living nightmare without him.

Tears streamed down my face as I nodded my head.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

A crooked smile broke out on his face and the audience cheered. He put the ring on my finger before jumping up and pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me tightly. He pulled back and kissed me deeply.

I've missed this so much. Feeling his lips on mine was heaven. I had finally got him back. We pulled apart before it got too heated. We smiled at each other as we headed backstage.

He pulled me to a desert hallway and trapped me against the wall.

"I was so scared you would say no," he whispered to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and rubbed my nose against his.

"I may have been mad at you, but I still love you. I always will," I said.

"Bella, that night we fought, I'm sorry. I was just so excited to finally propose to you. I was going to do it that night. The only reason I was out with Tanya was because I was getting her help on finding a ring. I was clueless as to what to get and I didn't want to screw up, so I asked for her help. Then we grabbed something to eat. I'm so sorry," he said, his voice sounding heartbreaking.

"Ssh, it's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of anything. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain," I said.

"You're forgiven," he said before kissing me again.

After a while, I pulled away to breath.

"So that song…." he said breathlessly.

"Yes, it was about you," I said, rolling my eyes.

He smiled.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I said.

And then he kissed me again.

**The End**


End file.
